


Coming home

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Happy Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: After 10 yeatmrs of being on the run Mickey decides to reunite his family. So he goes to Chicago to get them.





	

Mickey had been on the run for 10 years. He was 29 years old. He had learned a lot in his 10 years of looking over his shoulder and sleeping with one eye open. He missed home. He missed Mandy. Yevgeny, svet, Iggy and Joey but most of all, he missed Ian Fucking Gallgher. 

They had always kept in touch. He would send texts or phone every once in a while. He'll 5 years ago Ian even brought Yevgeny to see him. Ian and Mickey never did move on. They never did find someone better. They were end game and everyone knew it. It was no secret that Mickey stayed in touch with Ian. They would always be there for each other. 

And that was more than just a saying. When Mickey had found out that Mandy was having a baby. Ian was the one to send pictures and keep him updated. And when Ian adopted Yevgeny so he could stay in America when Svet was deported He took Yevgeny to meet his father. He even skyped Ian once a month now too.   
He loved Ian and that never changed. Same thing went for Ian. 

So when Mickey got the call from Fiona that Ian had fallen down the rabbit hole for the first time in years, he had to go home. He had to see Ian. He had to make sure he was alright. Ian was the only person that Mickey would risk his freedom for and everyone knew it. With Debbie love g with some disabled man with her 12 year old daughter at 27. Lip and Mandy and their two kids in New York. Carl in the NCIS and Liam just about to go off to collage on a basketball scholarship Mickey knew it would be safe.

Safe to go back. And see Yev and hold Ian in his arms again. Things that didn't happen often. He loved his life in Mexico but he missed his old life more. His dad was dead. Frank and Monica were dead and to be honest there was nothing holding them back any more. It was time to deface the music and go home. 

His journey there was easy. He was let in no problem with his fake ID. He started driving for Chicago. When he got there he went to the Gallagher house and sighed. It looked the exactly the same way it did 10 years ago. He smiled and looked at the door as he pushed it open. He walked into the kitchen to see Fiona and Tec and when his son looked up at him he swore he could have cried. 

"Dad? Is... is that you" he asked. Mickey nodded and Yev ran to him. He held his son tight and let a tear drop. "What you doing here dad." Yev asked.

Mickey took a deep breath. "Yevgeny wheres your papa?' Mickey ask. More years welled up in his eyes. He shook his head. "What does that mean Yev. Where's Ian" he asked again louder. Fiona stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"He's gone Mickey. He left last night. Lips looking for him." She said. Mickey stood frozen for a minute. "We tried to stop him but he wouldn't wait. He said he needed to see Victor. I'm sorry." Mickey sat down and sighed in relief. 

"He's with his therapist." Mickey said. Fiona raised an eyebrow. Mickey stood up. "You can phone hisntheripist that's who he is with. His name is Victor and he stays neer New York. He told me last time he and everyone was worried." Mickey said. 

"What are you going to do about this Mickey. He can't keep dragging you back here every few months. It's to dangerous, you will do life if you get caught now." Fiona said. Yev hugged into his leg. He nodded. 

"I got a plan. I have a doctor waiting for him in Mexico if he comes. He can get help and he will have everything he needs for a happy life. I can have Yevgeny in my life too." He said looking down to Yevgeny. They can legitimately do this. No running everything's sorted. 

"How. Your a fugitive Mickey. He could get into so much trouble with being with you. I cant. I won't let you drag them down with you." Fiona said. Yev huffed. Mickey looked down to his son and smiled. 

"Mickey Milkovich is dead. He died 2 years ago. I got Mandy to keep it on the down low and everything went to plan Fiona. In Mexico in Mickey Gallagher. I had a friend make me the passport and licence. I'm free Fiona. He, Ian and Yevgeny can be a family now." Fiona smiled. She for once was on board with this plan. "All we have to do how is get Ian back. So pack his things. Yev can pack his and we can go." 

She nodded and took the number Mickey handed her and called. Mickey took Yevgenys hand and took him up stairs to help him pack. He knew that right now he needed to take care of his son. He may not have cared for Yevgeny for a long time but he has always cared about Yev. He didn't fail to notice how much he looked like him. Same dark hair. Same blue eyes. Same nervous ticks. He was Mickey son alright. 

Mickey just hoped that Ian would be safe a d go with them to Mexico because if Ian didn't go he would still take his son. He had to, he had been the worst father so far. Worse than his own even but he had to do this for Yevgeny and keep him close. He had missed a lot about home and Yev was one of two reasons he would come home. 

@@@ 

He waited at the train station in New York for Ian. When he saw him his hear beat faster. A smile crossed his lips and Ian looked just as happy. Yev ran to Ian. Ian held him tight. "I'm sorry Yevie. I should have spoke to you about coming." Ian said and smiled.

"You better now?" Yevgeny asked. Ian nodded. "Then it's ok papa. Just don't leave me again" he said. Ian cuddled into Yevgeny. He has a slight accent from spending 8 years of his life around his angry Russian mother but it just made Ian love his son more. Ian looked up to see Mickey watching in awe. 

"Hay" Mickey said and Ian chuckled. 

"5 years and all you say is hay?" Ian said. 

"We spoke on the phone last week asshole" Mickey reminded him. "We going to stand around all day or can we go get some sun?" Mickey said. Ian moved to kiss Mickey. As soon as their lips connected Mickeys heart fluttered. He had missed his lover so much. 

"So Fiona tells me your a Gallgher now?" Ian teased. Mickey smiled. 

"I felt left out considering my son and boyfriend are" Mickey laughed.

"Dad its not all it's cracķed up to be" Yevgeny joked and Ian slaps him lightly upside the head as Mickey laughed his head off.

@@@

Ian and Mickey had finally gotten rid of yevgeny 3 days later. The small house Mickey owned was next to a family that had like 10 kids and they spoke wish so Yev made friends quick. 

Mickey couldn't wait any longer, he jumped Ian as soon as Yev left. He grabbed Ian and pulled him into a.long loving kiss. "I still can't believe your here." Mickey said walki g Ian to the bedroom. Their bedroom . 

He chucked Ian on the bed and stripped off. Quickly Mali g Ian do the same. Mickey pulled Ian into another kiss. Ian shifted so he was on top of Mickey. Mickey however flipped them over again. He rubbed his hard on against Ian's and both men goaned. He grabbed the lube under the pillow and slowly worked himself open. Ian grew harder at the sight of Mickey fucking his fingers. After a minute Ian pulled Mickey up and Mickey sank onto Ian length. 

God he missed Ian. He missed Ian inside of him. He missed the feeling of being full. Ian slowly shifted silently making Mickey remember to move. 

"Mick" Ian moaned as Mickey moved his hip going slow. He loved it when Mickey rode him. Ian slowly moved in time with Mickey. Then they picked up the pase. Mickey bounced on Ian and Ian was feeling lost. 

He was about to.burst from the sight if Mickey fucking Ian's cock. Ridding him like his dick was a rare horse and he was the jockey. "I'm not gonna Las..." Ian tried to say but when Mickey sank onto him for the last time Ian spilled into Mickey. 

Mickey came untouched over Ian's chest and collapsed. He had missed this. Just being with Ian made him shiver with joy. Ian was soft inside him but Mickey couldn't muster up the energy to move. 

They feel asleep like that. Ian still inside Mickey. Sleeping together. Until Yev was banging on the door for them to.let him I'm. Mickey laughed as Ian grumbled slowly awake. He could feel Ian get hard inside him again and felt physical pain as he pulled out and put on boxers. 

Mickey couldn't help but smile. He had his Ian back. His Yev back. He had a family again. He missed it. Being with each other. He just wanted a peaceful life. And with this set up they had going Mickey would be happy to send the rest of his life in Mexico with his boys.


End file.
